overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Baptiste
Baptiste is one of the heroes of Overwatch. He is a combat medic who made the shrewd decision to make the world a better place, one bandage... or bullet at a time. Bio Abilities Beside these abilities, Baptiste able to jump, crouch, reload (only when his ammo is not full), and perform Quick Melee. Unlocks Skins Emotes Victory Poses Voice Lines Sprays Highlight Intros Weapons Achievements Story During the Omnic Crisis, Baptiste was one of the 30 million orphaned children. With few career paths to choose from, Baptiste enrolled in the military. He was stationed for the Caribbean Coalition, where he served as a medic and became his home. He was promoted to elite service not soon after. When the war had ended along with his service, Baptiste had trouble finding any use of his special skills. Eventually, he decided to join the mercenary group called Talon. He made a good amount of money from Talon thriving on chaos after the war. At some point in this time period, he opened up a clinic in his home town. Four years ago, Baptiste was in Monte Cristi as part of a Talon mission to eliminate Daniel Fernández, leader of the Playa Cartel that had been encroaching into Talon's territory. Their intelligence made them believe that Fernández was hiding in a safe house in the area. When they arrived, he was gone. Captain Cuerva ordered all of the troops to search the houses, but all that was there were terrified civilians. Baptiste grew frustrated and tried to leave. However, a dropship opened fire, and Baptiste was knocked back by the blast. Some civilians were pinned under debris, and amidst the chaos, Baptiste saw some of the troops looting homes and taking valuables. Baptiste quickly drew his gun at a figure in the smoke, which turned out to be a small girl angered by the destruction of her home.What You Left Behind At this moment. Baptiste began to realize Talons' true colors: that they were just like what had made him an orphan in the first place. He decided to leave Talon soon after in search of a better lifestyle. When he got to the docks, he was spotted by Mauga. After a brief standoff, Mauga almost revealed his location to Cuerva. However, he instead let Baptiste go, with a warning that Baptiste now owed Mauga. Despite his initial escape, Talon wouldn't let Baptiste walk freely since he knew too much. After deserting the organization and fleeing to Tortuga, Haiti, Talon dispatched a strike team comprised of former members of Baptiste's unit, led by his mentor, Captain Cuerva, to apprehend or eliminate him. He evaded capture, rendering the strike team MIA, and delivered their emblems to Cuerva, along with a message to seek him out. In the correspondence obtained by Trung Le Nguyen, Cuerva noted that Baptiste was a skilled marksman despite being a medic, and boasted unusually high endurance, versatility, and even luck. What You Left Behind While in Port-au-Paix, Baptiste was working at a small clinic under Dr. Mondésir. His clinic was experiencing a shortage of medicine because they're unable to afford new medications since Sainclair Pharmaceuticals raised their prices. This has lead people to buy counterfeit medications that could worsen their condition. Once night name, Baptiste stopped by Lefort's—a place he had frequented a lot during his childhood. The only three tenants there were Mr. Lefort and two individuals that Baptiste knew from his past—Trung Le Nguyen and Mauga. As it turned out, they wanted Baptiste's help on a job—visit Vernand Sainclair of Sainclair Pharmaceuticals and get him to pay the money he owes Talon. Baptiste had little love for Sainclair, given the outrageous prices he was charging for his medicines, but he knew better than to trust his former colleagues. However, he had few alternatives. They also knew about the clinic and Baptiste couldn't fight both of them. After agreeing, he was given an envelop from Le Nguyen with the details. Baptiste met with the two the following morning, outfitted in his old combat armor (though only after burning off the Talon insignia). They arrived at Sainclair's mansion. Nguyen explained that they'd scheduled an appointment with the man, so all they had to do was walk in and see him. That part of the plan worked as far as the mansion's library, where they were confronted by the mansion's private security. Before they could open fire, Mauga activated his shield. In the ensuring firefight, Baptiste used his rifle to merely incapacitate his targets, but Nguyen was far more accurate and lethal. Mauga got the location of Sainclair from the last surviving security guard before breaking the man's neck. In the aftermath, he reflected how easy it had been to slip back into his old habits as a Talon operative. The trio fought their way through the mansion, Baptiste and Mauga getting back into the old tandem they had utilized in their days together in Talon. They arrived at Sainclair's office, and found the man covering himself and holding a firearm. He was quickly disarmed, and Nguyen asked why they shouldn't just kill him right now. To bargain for his life, Sainclair revealed that days ago, he had received a recall order from Winston. Sainclair was a former Overwatch member, and he had information on Overwatch agents. He reveals that he was a handler in Overwatch who slowly divulged information to Talon, so that when the organization collapsed, he'd been well paid for his services. Baptiste was disgusted at his double-dealing, but Sainclair stated that he had no right to judge him. That said, Nguyen wasn't impressed since they already had access to this information from ex-Overwatch agents who were already part of Talon. Mauga bid that Baptiste kill Nguyen as a means of proving his loyalty. Baptiste was sorely tempted to end Sainclair's life. However, he knew that if he executed someone in cold blood, he could a line of no return. He dropped a flashbang, and used his exo-boots to propel himself and Sainclair through the office's skylight. A shot tore through his arm, but he survived. Baptiste slipped into the undergrowth with Sainclair, while Mauga called out that he was only making things worse. Baptiste got himself and Sainclair to a wharf, where he bound his wound. He told Sainclair that he'd send for someone to pick him up, and that from now on, he was going to provide his products for free. And that if he didn't do that, he'd let Talon know where he was. Sainclair, deep in shock, agreed to the terms, and asked why Baptiste hadn't killed him. Baptiste declared that he wasn't worth it, and headed off to get a private vessel that he could escape in. However, Mauga found him, mimicking their confrontation of four years prior. It was a repeat of history that wasn't lost on Mauga, who declared that he couldn't let Baptiste go this time. The two engaged in a gun battle—Mauga wanted to bring in Baptiste alive, but that didn't rule out bodily harm in the process. Baptiste feigned surrender, but threw a device up into the air, and shot it, detonating it. The pier was devastated in the resulting blast, and Baptiste survived through the use of his immortality field. There was no sign of Mauga, but Baptiste believed he had survived. He sailed off in a private yacht owned by Sainclair. An hour later, Baptiste sent a text message to Ros, telling her about Sainclair, and to be careful. He knew it would be a long time before he could return, and that Talon would likely keep eyes on Ros's clinic. He scrolled through Sainclair's data on Overwatch, and discovered that a Dr. Angela Ziegler was a member. He decided that if Talon was coming for her, she had a right to know. He'd need help tracking her down however, and to that end, he contacted Sombra. Personality Baptiste, having experienced the horrors of war, has grown to combat it so others can avoid the suffering. Baptiste also seems to be too trusting as he joined Talon under the assumption that they were a well-paying mercenary group that took on security missions that were sanctioned by official organizations or corporations: a reasonable place for him and his comrades to best use their skills after their years in the Caribbean Coalition.https://us.forums.blizzard.com/en/overwatch/t/baptiste-developer-q-a-answers/317030 However, while he is aware of the necessity of death, is not one to partake in senseless killing. After Baptiste had learned that Talon was responsible for a string of assassinations, he left the organization after much internal debate. He holds himself fully accountable for the unwarranted deaths he contributed in, though he does not let guilt hold him back from doing what is right in the present. Tips *Baptiste works well with his team around him. His AOE healing from Biotic Launcher and Regenerative Burst ensures that his team can stay healed while laying down and receiving damage. *Be mindful that, while his abilities are powerful, they have lengthy cooldowns so plan wisely. Biotic Launcher *Both firing modes of Biotic Launcher have their own separate ammo pools. Depleting one mode does not drain the other as well, but reloading will replenish both. Primary *Biotic Launcher's primary fire is a pinpoint hitscan than comes in a three-round burst. *Like McCree, Baptiste rewards players for precise aiming, dealing highly lethal damage upon critical hits. *Biotic Launcher has an exceptionally long range. If you can see it, you can shoot it. *Biotic Launcher can be useful at close-mid ranges, as scoring headshots become much easier. *Biotic Launcher is very useful for taking down airbourne character like Pharah. Secondary *The secondary fire can be shot perfectly upwards so they land on the same spot later. *His secondary fire is very similar to a Biotic Grenade where it heals all ally within its splash radius. **Also like Ana's grenade, it has incredible range. All you have to do is account for the arc. Try messing around in the training area and against A.I. to get a feel for it. *His secondary fire does not heal himself. *His secondary fire is more efective when used from high ground. Always try to find a safe, tall spot where you can constantly launch grenades towards your allies. Regenerative Burst *Keep as a group with your teammates as the healing won't go through walls or corners and centers around Baptiste. *This is Baptiste's only self-heal ability. *Sombra's Hack or EMP cannot interrupt this ability once it's active. Immortality Field *This ability makes Baptiste a very strong pick as he's able to prevent team wipes and cancel enemy ult combos. That means that it serves as a counter to devastating combinations such as Grav Dragon or high-damaging ultimates such as RIP-Tire, Self-Destruct, or Deadeye. *The trajectory of the Immortality Field generator is the same as the secondary fire so that you can shoot a healing grenade first to make sure you throw the immortality field where you want. *While it prevents death, enemies can still ensure that your team stays at critical health once it expires. *Also like Regenerative Burst, it does not heal through walls or around corners. *Since it's stationary, an enemy would simply need to knock Baptiste or an ally out of the field's radius and they can be killed again. *Immortality Field can be destroyed. However, an enemy trying to destroy the drone is left wide open and could be focused fired by Baptiste or by other members from his team. Exo Boots *Be careful! This ability is a vertical movement ability and you move slow upon descent. It could mean that you're a sitting duck for snipers. *After charging the boots, you can stop crouching and the charge will remain for a second, allowing you to still walk upright before doing a boosted jump. *To heal panicking and/or fast-moving allies, a boosted jump will make it easier to hit from a temporary high ground. Amplification Matrix *Amplification Matrix can be combined with other damage-boosting abilities to create devastating combos. *EMP will instantly erase Amplification Matrix. When Sombra is in play, make sure she is out of the fight or EMP has already been used. Her normal Hack cannot affect Amplification Matrix once casted. *Amplification Matrix holds a static position. Therefore, enemies can simply avoid line of sight until the ultimate is over, making the timing of placing the Amplification Matrix very important. *Sometimes it’s much stronger to use it for healing your allies as Amplification Matrix also amplifies healing projectiles. Trivia *Baptiste was revealed on February 22, 2019. *Prior to the 3/6/2019 update on PTR, Baptiste was the only support hero whose player line matched with the enemy's line rather than the ally's line. This was the same case with Brigitte during the first month she went live on March of 2018. *Baptiste is Hero 30 and the ninth new hero added to the game. *He is the only hero in the game who has different ammo for his weapon's two modes of fire. *Jean-Baptiste Augustin is a French name derived from two saints, Saint John the Baptist and Saint Augustine of Hippo. *He also shares his name with a French painter. *At the end of "What You Left Behind", it's revealed that Baptiste is a friend of Sombra. This is shown as he asks her for a favor and she calls him, "mijo", which is Spanish slang for a male friend. Cultural References * His Vampire skin is a reference to the character Eric Brooks/Blade from Marvel. Patch changes References pl:Baptiste Category:Character Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Support